During some ground operations of an aircraft, a flight crew maneuvers the aircraft to maintain separation between and aircraft and obstacles (e.g., other ground traffic or airport structures). The obstacles may be detected by the flight crew based on visual surveillance of the ground areas by the flight crew, based on information from Air Traffic Control, or both.